heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.03.19 - Drawn Together: Part 4
"This is the place," Axiom whispers, eyes on the Levin Family of Queens, New York. It's the place that both Jocelyn and Shift's investigations and Billy's spellwork had led to. The driveway of this nice but small home on the quiet street is empty this evening but there's a trio of bikes chained to the rack next to the garage. The lights on in said garage is a good indication that's where people are. Across the street, Axiom looks at the others. "We should b-b-be careful not to scare them." Wiccan floats next too Axiom and the others his eyes glowing faintly as he keeps the 'Somebody Elses Problem' spell he has wrapped around them going to make sure no one notices them untill they actaully want to be seen. "Probably a good idea. So...knock on the garage door then instead of teleporting us all to the other side of it?" He asks with a small grin. Ok, sure they are being superheroes and dealing with a very dangerous person or persons...but it is still kind of fun for Wiccan. He can't help it, it has been his dream to be a Superhero since he could walk after all. "So, who wants to go first?" Appearance can be everything. For Shift's part, he's got that whole biker look thing going on; black leather jacket, leather riding pants, a pair of sunglasses he no longer needs now that the sun is setting. He and Jocelyn had even come into the city on his chopper (which, we'll add, was quite funny to see, given the girl's height behind him on the bike). As they all approach the Levin Residence, Shift folds his arms and stands back a bit. His movements are slow and cautious, a suggestion that he may be packing something underneath that leather jacket that is more than simply a Ghanaian mutant and an X-Men Uniform. "It does pay to be polite," he offers to Wiccan, before giving Jocelyn an approving nod of his head. He was merely here as a chaperone, after all... and some extra muscle if it turns out these kids are the ones behind the mayhem. Silently, he reaches up to touch the X-Link in his ear, so as to send a message over his comm to the other X-Men in the region. "Operation: Graphite is in motion. Initial contact approaching." Jocelyn has been back...a day. And there was a ping on this Levin Family. No rest for the girl. She had three birthdays this week, and now she's hanging out with the Young Allies hunting down those artistic creeps. The ones who evaded her. Payback? Maybe just a little. The tall girl had slipped into a disguise for the event. She'd worked a bit of makeup magic on her face, smoothing out those rough, worn lines and softening her overall look. She'd then put in some more hair dye (ugh her poor hair) and wrapped her black hair around her head in a braided hair headband, slipping the excess down through the hairband so that it reaches down just a bit past her shoulders. "I'm starting to get used to this incognito thing," the girl comments. She squints over at the building, focusing on thermal signatures and counting. "Three people inside that I can count". Pause. "And a pet. Cat or dog probably. Not seeing any psionic energy or magic yet, so they're not actively doing anything". Axiom nods a little. "Knocking sounds like a plan," he agrees with Wiccan. He glances up at Shift as the man speaks and raises a gloved hand. "I'll t-t-take point," he offers. He's still a little worried about offending older X-men or making them nervous after what Jocelyn told him before she left to take care of the 'misunderstandings'. Once Jocelyn gives her information, Axiom gives Wiccan a quick 'watch my back' look and jogs across the street. He heads first to the side door and knocks. The door only opens a little, Axiom having a quiet conversation with the person that barely even opens the door to be seen. After some hushed words, the door closes and Axiom moves around to the front door. There's a delay where Jocelyn would notice a sudden flare of that same unusual psionic energy that means constructs are being made. When the garage door opens, Axiom goes flying as he gets punched by a big fist. Axiom lands in a bush as what appears to be two large black robots step out into the driveway. They're both constructs but these have people inside them, one registering as brighter than the other to Jocelyn's senses. In the garage, one young man Shift and Jocelyn would recognize as 'Danny Carter' from the yearbook is looking pretty shocked while holding a sketchbook that also registers as emitting energy with Jocelyn's senses. There's a third robot in there with him, it's torso open and showing a cockpit but he isn't climbing in. Wiccan nods at Axiom and gives him a encouraging grin before he heads off too the door. When Axiom goes flying he lets the spell keeping them from being noticed drop and raises another few inches off the ground. "I guess that means they want to do this the hard way." He says as he extends his right hand holding a staff and the runes carved into it start to glow with a faint blue light and a bolt of electricity flys from the staff aimed at the cockpit of the third robot hoping to disable it before the third guy can get in without frying him. Jocelyn's remark about getting familiar with incognito operations earns a grin from Shift. Sure, he legitimately enjoys riding a motorcycle, but the whole biker look thing? Sauce for the goose, so to speak. The grin is short lived, for soon, it's go time. A small telescoping device is produced from beneath Shift's jacket. He raises it to his left eye while closing his right, and begins tracking Axiom's movements from across the street. He watches carefully, looking for any signs of trouble while remaining eerily quiet. When Axiom is ejected the violent way through the opening garage door, Shift's lips turn downward into a frown. "Damn," he curses. However, he refrains from taking action just yet, instead making a point to use the telescoping device to take a good look at each of the three robotic constructs. Meanwhile, his right hand touches the X-Link in his ear again. "All units, Operation: Graphite is hot. Trouble in Queens. Available team membah's respond to my GPS signal quickly!" -Poof!- Shift disappears into a cloud of black smoke, which draws back against the brick fence behind him and -vaults- across the street at a sudden rapid pace, moving straight toward the construct that Jocelyn would notice has a 'dimmer' signature. Lovely. Channel fully charges herself up when Axiom goes flying. "Looks like," the girl says, rising a couple inches off the ground and flying towards the house. She was faster this way, and with her agility, she was far more manueverable, too. She thinks about heading for the hose, but realizes instead that given it's March in New York, only an idiot would leave their hose sitting about. So, she stops and lands in the driveway and pulls in some mystical energy, since there was some floating around due to Wiccan's presence. She launches a pair of mystical silver bolts at the constructs and steels herself to defend against their punches or whatever attacks. She had the most durability of anybody here, so she was intending on being the team meat shield for this fight. She's particularly making sure to keep herself between the mechas and Axiom, who just took what looked like a nasty hit. That bolt of electricity strikes the open cockpit, causing showers of sparks and clouds of dust as parts of the mech are ruined. Danny meanwhile stumbles away, coughing. "Guys! Stop!" he calls. Of course his plea falls on deaf ears. The 'dimmer' mech which also happens to be about three inches shorter, looks right at the Shift-cloud as it approaches. Big 'metal' fists rise and get launched Shift's way. They'll off course pass right through his smokey form before retracting on the cables they're attached to and re-connecting with the robot. Apparently that pilot doesn't realize how Shift's powers work. This leaves Channel to face off with the 'brightest' mech. The bolts strike the mech's arm, cracks spider-webbing from the point of impact but not slowing it down. The mech charges and swings a fist at Jocelyn. The impact won't hurt her but she'll feel it and it might send her flying if she isn't careful. Axiom meanwhile is still laying in the bush, dazed. He'll be alright, eventually. Wiccan flys in twords the garage right behind Channel. He is actually a little faster and more manuverable than her in the air, but knows he is just a squishy mage unless he has a forcefield going up so he lets her go first and get plenty of attention before threading his way through the combatants to get to Danny since he is the one that is A) not in a mech and B) holding a sketch book. "You, with the sketchbook! PUt it down and back away from the smoking wreckage that used to be a chibi-Gundom." He says while pointing the topehnd of his staff at the young man. Shortly after the large fists fly through the black cloud that is Shift, it splits into two clouds and whips past the robot, taking advantage of the delay caused by their recoiling on attached cables. The clouds reform behind the robot and up near its head, joined by the sound of air displacing as the X-Man known as Shift, sans mask, reforms in the air above the creature. His arms wrap around the robot's neck and are quickly joined by the crackling sound of his flesh hardening into a matter state far more different than gas, which both makes his flesh tougher and stronger. Lips snarl as he banks on the emotions necessary to initiate this mutagenic transformation, and with a grunt, he hefts his legs up and plants them into the robot's back. Then, with a hefty tug, he tries to upend the robot and bring it down to the garage floor with him. "Tell him to shut dem off!" he cries toward Wiccan, while his mis-matched eyes dance away to try and keep tabs on Jocelyn and Axiom. Channel brings her arms up to block the strike, setting her stance firmly. This results in her getting driven back a couple inches due to the momentum of the charge, but she stays upright as she drives her legs back and into the ground. Parts of the driveway go spraying out all around her as she's driven back. That'll leave a bruise. With the mech's outstretched arm, Channel slips to the inside and attempts to get to the main body. Channel didn't really watch anime, but she'd seen commercials, and if you could get at the pilot, the mechs were usually pretty darn useless. With a deep breath, the girl draws on her super-strength to try and slam her hands into the body of the mech and just plain rip it open, hopefully exposing the cockpit and driver. Subtle went out the window when the mechs came out, Channel figures. Besides, she had a little bit of frustration to take out on something, and giant robots that are likely to turn to graphite made good targets. She will, however, not actually directly harm the human inside the mech. She just wants the mech broken. Of course, that depends on if she's strong enough to get through the body of the mech. "I told them we shouldn't do this," Danny babbles when Wiccan comes his way. "He just wanted to talk but Justin panicked and," he's backing away from Wiccan as he speaks, a bit too shocked and scared to follow the demand just yet. The ruined mech he never got into is slowly falling apart into piles of graphite dust next to him. The robot doesn't flip but Shift does get some results. Sparks and staining graphite dust are his reward as he leaves two large dents in the robot's back and tears it's head clear off. The head maintains solidity for a few moments but collapses into dust in Shift's grip seconds later. This gives him a clear view into the mech where one Claudia Cooper screams. "Get away!" she yells, one of the robot's arms swinging up to knock Shift away. The mechs are strong but not as fast as the likes of Channel. She's able to get in and dig her fingers into the armor and pull it apart. One layer down and there's another underneath. Before the second can be grabbed at, the mech's arms come back and grab Channel in a bear hug. "You hero types are just as bad as those jerks at school! We're not letting you push us around anymore!" the young man in the mech speaks over the loud-speaker. Wiccan nods and, the glow in his staff drops in brightness as his eyes stop glowing and he drops to the ground. He can see just how scared Danny is and does not want to terrorize him, especially since he seems the more rational of those involved. "You were right, we just wanted to talk. You have the sketchbook, I assume that you drew the Mechs? If you can stop them, please. No one has to get in trouble, or get hurt." Well, someone is probably gonna get in trouble but anything to wrap this up before it goes even farther into the too far area is a good idea. Wiccan winces visibly when he hears the guy in the mech fighting Channel before giving Danny a pleading look. "I know what it's like to be bullied, but this is not the way. Acting like the guys that pushed you around just because you have the power now is /not/ how you should do things, and not how you make things better. Not for yourselves, or anyone else." The sudden lack of stabilization almost causes Shift to fall right off his perch and onto his arse. He's mid-topple when the torn robot head turns to ash, and he quickly grapples to maintain his grasp on the robot's shoulder. From there, he peers down into the mech to see Claudia, and he gasps. They were, indeed, just children inside! He's about to speak when the robot's arm swings and catches him, knocking him free. He goes flying across the garage, but before he can strike anything, he -poofs- into smoke form again. The cloud smacks against a wall riddled with gardening tools, all of them rattling around but none of them falling. The cloud rebounds and goes zooming right back toward Claudia. -Whoosh!- Reformed, Shift puts both hands up into the air before him, making a halting gesture. "You must stop dis!" he calls out. "You can't hurt us, but you might -kill- de oddahs!" For this round, he stays his attack. Instead, he whips his head to the right, watching Axiom as he recovers, then whips it about to the left, trying to locate the drawings Danny had earlier. Regardless of whether he finds them, Wiccan's words strike a tone in his colder soul, and he whips his head back around toward Claudia with compassion in his eyes. "I know what it's like to be bullied, too!" he pleads. Really? A bear hug from the front by a poorly manuverable robot? Jocelyn actually looks mildly insulted by the grapple attempt. As soon as she's grappled, she brings all her strength and weight into squatting backwards a little bit and trying to pull the mech forward and down to bring it off balance, which should cause the grapple to break. If that works? She's trying to bust open the cockpit with a pair of punches and grab the kid by the shoulder. "Becoming the bullies isn't the answer. You make yourself the bad guys here by escalating things. I've been there. It sucks. But seriously, you're going to hurt a lot of innocent people. Now use those brains that I know the lot of you have and stop this lunacy". There's a pause. "If we wanted to hurt you like those bullies, you would know it by now, and you know it". "What do you know?! You look just like those popular girls," Claudia snaps as she overhears Jocelyn speaking to thee other mech. The mech starts squeezing but Jocelyn might notice that it's barely felt. And that there's new energy in play. If she glances over her shoulders, she'll find Axiom pushing himself out of the bush. One hand is held up towards her as he gives her a boost she really doesn't need in the situation and the other holds a bleeding nose. Ouch. Attempting to break the grapple shatters the mech's arms into clouds of black dust and the last layer of armor is broken easily. Inside is Justin Levin, undoubtably the one animating the mechs judging by the energy Channel can see. Danny's still holding his sketchbook but there are many other drawings of various things scattered around a backpack in the garage along with a lot of art supplies spilling out from under a tarp. Danny meanwhile hugs that book to his chest as the fight goes on but Wiccan not looking so intimidating anymore helps calm him down a little. He listens to what the heroes say and swallows. The teen looks around for a few moments before flipping through the book and ripping out a few pages. Sharp eyes will catch sight of the mechs on paper before Danny rips the drawings up. And just like that, the energy coming from Justin stops. The mechs freeze before falling apart into piles of graphite dust with coughing and stunned Claudia and Justin sitting atop them. Wiccan watches as Danny takes out the sketches and tears them up. He nods a little but does not say anything. Truth be told he has no clue what so ever what to say. He knows what it felt like when he injured people the first time he used his powers and...still has no idea what he would have wanted said to him them so is without a clue as to what would be a good thing to say here. Silently, Shift is praying that their pleas will not fall on deaf ears. The compassion in his eyes is threatened by a wary look as Claudia snaps at Jocelyn, but when the mechanics start to collapse, he takes a step back and raises an arm to shield his eyes from stray dust. When all is said and done, Shift approaches Claudia through the cloud of graphite dust, retrieving a small canteen of water from within one of the pouches in his X-Men Uniform. He offers it to her, though he does not smile. "Drink this. It is water." He turns then, peering over his shoulder toward Wiccan and past him, studying Danny from across the garage ubiquitously. Oh wow. Yeah. It's probably a good thing Channel has experienced this before, because whenever she gets the boost, it's really kind of intoxicating. She looks down at Justin, then over at Claudia and laughs a little. "You try getting a date when you can bench press as much as the linebackers, and I'm not talking about with my powers," the teen comments with a shake of her head. A nod is given to Danny before she turns to regard the three of them. "Look. Thing is, people pick on what they perceive is weak, not people who are actually weak. If you show a bit of confidence in yourselves, then people aren't going to mess with you, and might be willing to give you more of a chance". The girl gestures at the drawings. "I mean, you're obviously good at artistic stuff. That's cool. If someone gives you crap for it, then just let it roll off you. Nobody worth the time of day is going to bother you because they don't care about your interest. Some of the jocks are going to respect you more if you give them a good natured witty retort back that isn't too insulting. But if you slink off like your interests are something to be ashamed up, then yeah, the bullies are going to make a target out of you. So don't give them what they want. Yeah, it's what all the after-school specials say in way more sing-songy language, but it works, too". Axiom stays quiet as well, moving to stand by Wiccan. He stops boosting Channel as he snatches some tissues from a box in the garage and uses them to try to stop the bleeing. He knows all too well what it's like to be bullied too but he's also got no idea what to say. Claudia glares at Shift for a moment before taking the canteen. She sips it a few times before handing it back and hugging her legs to herself as she watches. Danny lets the torn drawnings fall to the floor and then slumps down there himself. He listens to Jocelyn but he doesn't look at her. "No one was supposed to get hurt. They were just supposed to be scared and the casino stuff was supposed to be messed up," he mumbles. Justin meanwhile gets up. "The hell it does! That stuff sounds nice but it's crap! Any witty retorts just get an ass kicking. Those assholes at the school pick on us no matter what we do just because we're different. Just like they did Tommy so bad he had to transfer to another school!" Wiccan gives Channel a look as she says her bit. He almost has to bite his tongue cause really, jocks are idiots and a witty retort especially the good ones they don't understand always just got him hit more. Of course that could just be because the jerk Kessler had an obsession or something with making his life hell before the whole lightning in the bathroom incident. Spotting the sketches and art supplies scattered all around he closes his eyes for a second and mutters to himself under his breath till a gust of wind blows up and catches all the sketches and paper scattered over the ground and brings it all together in a neat stack in Wiccan's hands. He gets a look at a few of them before offering them over too Danny. "You, are an awesome artist. Clich' or not, it does get better." At the outburst from Justin Wiccan turns around to face him and nods. "Your right, that happens. Thats how it was for me, right up until the day my powers first appeared and I nearly killed three people. Just because they made my life a living hell since Freshman year does not make hurting them right accident or not. Funny thing though, after that it came out what was going on. I thought I was alone, the only one, and turns out a whole bunch of people were being bullied by them. We were all afraid to say anything, to tell people, to get teachers involved cause it would make us snitches or babies or whatever. Guess what, all of the guys involved in the bulling are suspended now and no one has said a bad thing to a single person that came forwards. If the afterschool special pop psychology stuff does not work then doing the equivalent of bringing a gun to school is not the right choice. Go to your parents, your teachers, your principal, anyone you can that will help and if they don't if they dismiss you keep going to new people till you find someone that will stand up and help make it stop." Shift takes the canteen back from Claudia and takes a sip himself. He always found that sharing a drink with someone was a sign of intimacy and friendship, and even though this was not some bar or slum house, the idea always seemed to transfer well. After capping the canteen and stowing it back into one of his pouches, he turns and looks over at Justin. Rising to his feet, he walks over toward Justin. "I was kicked out of my home for being a freak," he offers, letting his own angst at the experience seep a bit into the way he speaks. "Dey beat me up too. I chose to fight back, but I fought back de wrong way. I used to be a criminal. De kind of guy your mothah and fathah told you to be afraid of. I was angry, and I hurt people too." His tone softens. "We all make mistakes, Justin, and dere is always a time to stand up for yourself. But you have to learn how to do so in a mannah dat is honorable. Don't learn de hard way, like I did, because not everyone gets a second chance like me." He offers a gloved hand, now that his tone has softened. "Call me Shift. I am an X-Man, and we exist to protect people. People like dose you tried to hurt... and people like you." He casts a glance Danny's way, then back over toward Claudia, as if just to check and see that they too are listening to what he and the others have to say. Nodding along with Wiccan, Channel continues on. "Like he says, some people are just plain assholes, and they need to be punished by the adults in charge. That's what they're supposed to do. A smart man once told me that adults are supposed to protect children from the bad things. But they have to know what's going on in order to do that". If only Kurt could her Jocelyn now. She did listen to him a bit that day! A pause is given before she continues. "Different how?" Channel asks, her tone softening now that she's got Justin's attention. "Because you can do things like animate ninjas and giant robots? Or different because you got interests that aren't the 'in' thing right now?" They were vastly different things. "I'm guessing it's the latter, since I'm sure we'd have all heard about this years ago if it was the former". She sighs. "Like Shift, I'm one of the X-Men. We're just about as different as you can be. Try finding a way to stand up for yourself that isn't going to end with explosions. I'll bet that if you struck up a conversation with the right football player or cheerleader, you'd find someone with similar interests. That'd give you a start to having more people who realize you're not just some exclusive club that needs to be picked on because you're different. Then you have a head start on getting people to realize that different isn't some horrible thing that needs to be stamped out". Danny looks up as Wiccan comes towards him, accepting the drawings back. There are a few superhero ones in there including one or two people from Wiccan's own team like Speedball and Hawkeye. "Thanks," he mumbles, sniffling a little. The 'it gets better' gets a slightly shocked look, Danny watching Wiccan closely for a few moments. "Going to people hasn't helped much," Claudia speaks up. "It only got us a little while when they all left us alone. Then when the teachers weren't watching as close it all started back up," she says. Justin rolls his eyes. "Different like the fact that I'm a geek and a mutant, Danny's gay, and Claudia isn't some spoiled fake shallow puddle of a girl," he says, looking around. There are no more drawings to animate so he just scowls. He seems nervous when Shift mentions a criminal past, as if just now things are starting to click with him and fear starts pushing anger over. He hesitates before shaking Shift's hand, looking curious as he and Channel mentions the X-men. "And what about those two?" he asks, nodding at Axiom and Wiccan. "We're with the Young Allies," Axiom chimes. Of course he sounds a little funny thanks to the likely broken nose which just gets Danny and Claudia snickering. Axiom pouts and falls silent. It's Claudia that speaks up next. "So now what happens?" Wiccan nods at what Channel adds. "She is right, get to know the ones that are not in the midst of being jerks a lot of those popular people might like the things you do. Just cause someone might be pretty and rich does not mean she is not secretly an anime fan, or that the hot blond guy on the basketball team might not be a giant SciFi geek with a superhero comic book collection of his own." Something Wiccan knows from experience, heck he still does not believe the specific hot blond guy he is thinking of has a bigger comic collecting than him let alone likes dating him but that is totes not something to go into now. When Justin speaks up Wiccan cocks an eyebrow at him. "Try gay, mutant, geek and a complete inability not to make the smart assed comments that piss off the bullies even more." He nods at Axiom, "Yeah, Young Allies. Just like Speedball and Hawkeye there..." He says pointing at the stack of pics he gave back to Danny. "Who you did a really awesome job with looking all badass like that." The question of what happens now gets Wiccan looking towards Shift cause...well adult and he has no idea what should happen next. Other than he should be going and healing Axiom, which he will get too as soon as his brain works right for once. A pleasant grin spreads across Shift's face when Justin seems to understand the full weight of his words. "Don't worry, boss," he quips. "Not a criminal anymore." Well, so long as you don't include breaking international law to save lives. Semantics. And, of course, as the adult of the group, it seems it's on his shoulders to answer that question. He retrieves the first canteen from his pouch and passes it over toward Claudia. From a second pouch comes another, which he tosses Danny's way, and finally, a third, which gets handed to Justin. The canteens are black and wield a red circle with the X-Men logo in each. "You take dese to your parents. You tell dem what has happened, and you tell dem... you tell dem dat the Young Allies and the X-Men came and talked some sense into you. You're going to have to take responsibility for what you have done, and dere will be punishment, but, you will all get your second chance. Believe me." He folds his arms across his chest. "Dere are laws in motion to protect mutants and geeks, and soon, God willing, dere will be laws to protect us for who we choose to love." He looks toward Danny specifically when he says that, and there certainly is compassion in his eyes. "If you want to be a hero, and you want to do what is honorable, dat begins with accepting your mistakes, taking responsibility for dem, and becoming part of a community dat will hold you up, not tear you down." He walks over toward Danny next, and holds out his hand for one of his blank pieces of paper. "May I?" Assuming permission is granted, he will write down the address of a coffee shop in Uptown Metropolis. "People like us are welcome here. If you evah want to talk to me, just tell de barista. I will be dere before you can spit." Channel knows when to mostly fall silent. She's the blunt hammer of the group, and she knows it. Sometimes, bluntness works. Sometimes, a little finesse is required. "And if you need someone a bit closer in age to hang with, shoot me a text". She pulls a piece of paper out of her back pocket and writes her number down, passing it over to Claudia. She'd have to come dressed similar to this, but that was okay. It wasn't that much work. And besides, the X-Men's phones were plenty secure that she wasn't worried about it being tracked down. Danny just blushes and mumbles a thanks to Wiccan. Look out, Wiccan. You may have a little fanboy crushing on you now. Danny, Claudia, and Justin all move closser together. None of them look particularly pleased with the possibility of punishment but they don't say anything. Danny hands over the paper when asked, nodding a bit when Shift gives his instructions. Claudia's a little skeptical of Channel but she accepts the number anyway. Wiccan nods and does not see that blush on Danny's cheeks either by being more focused on the odd bend in Axiom's nose now that he notices it or pure willpower not to see it. His eyes glow a little as he mutters to himself a second and an email adress sort of appears in a blue ink on the paper that Shift put an adress on, as well as a few random web adresses for things like the It Gets Better Project and other places teens can chat. "And there is an Email I can be reached at. It really helps when you have someone to talk too and being there, having been there if you need someone to talk with..." He says trailing off a little before moving over too Axiom and with a sigh starting to chant. "HealAxiom, HealAxiom, HealAxiom!" Shift offers the paper back once finished, then turns aside for a moment so that he might touch the X-Link in his ear. "All membahs, dis is Shift. De situation has been resolved peacefully. No further assistance is required. Over." Turning back, Shift studies the three students for a moment or two, but he's said his piece. A meaningful look is given toward Jocelyn, and without another word, the Ghanaian lifts the mask and covers his face, before walking out of the garage and down the driveway. Already, many of the Levin Family's neighbors have crept out of their homes, and are looking toward the wreckage in their neighbors garage with wonder. Many of them whisper and murmur to each other when they see what appears to be a masked vigilange/superhero/supervillain walking down the Levin Family's driveway. Those gasps become more collected when Shift disappears into a cloud of smoke, fills his discarded biker clothing, then reforms 're-dressed' as a man again. He hooks a leg over his bike and fires the engine, then turns and watches the others in the garage for a moment longer. Seems he may be waiting for something, or someone. Channel can't really clear her disguise like Shift. "Catch you all later. My ride is leavin'". The teen strolls over and hops onto Shift's bike, pulling on the helmet. There aren't any fancy theatrics or displays of power for her. If the mutant ended up needed to come to Xavier's, she suspected that either she or Shift would find out soon enough. Axiom offers up his own 'work e-mail' as well when Wiccan does his. He stays quiet though, focusing more on not dripping. When Wiccan comes over to heal him, Axiom blushes very faintly. "Thanks," he mumbles, applying a boost to his best friend to help him heal. When everything is taken care of, Axiom mimicks Wiccan too and his costume shifts to a fusion of their costumes. "Let's g-get going," he says, offering to let Wiccan lead the way. With no fancy displays of power from Channel, that leaves Wiccan to take up the slack. "Everythingfixed, Everythingfixed, EverythingFixed!" He chants for a few seconds before there is a glow and....all the wreckage and damge from the short fight is suddenly fixed. In fact,s ome things are a tad nicer, gutters cleaned paint a little nicer, even the bushes that ended up with a Axiom shaped hole in them are healthier and nicer than they were before the fight. Wiccan nods at Axiom, and then at the three causes of the problems before he lifts into the air. Shift fixes a helmet over his head as well, if only to conceal the fact that he's still masked. "Let's hope one of dem reaches out to us," he says over his shoulder to Jocelyn. "Soon." Then, he kicks the bike into gear, and rides off down the road. Category:Log